The Unbridled Storm
by AbaddontheDevourer
Summary: Answer to DZ2's Mark of Zeus Challenge. The collision of Light and Dark Magic had an unforeseen side-effect on Harry; not a Horcrux but access to the most powerful, most destructive and unpredictable force of nature. NOT SLASH!
1. School or Prison

Author's Note: This is definitely one of the darker things I've written and under no circumstance do I condone abuse as described here. This is a response of DZ2's Mark of Zeus Challenge. This as well as Dis Lexic's Magic Knight Challenge and DZ2's Emerald Arrow Challenge are on the table for a possible new story.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall knew that something was wrong from the first moment that she stepped foot on the boundary of #4 Privet Drive.

The entire neighborhood had an eerie quietness to it that immediately set the cat animagus on edge. A small voice whispered in the back of her mind telling her to turn around and walk away.

In her hand she held an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, it had been returned to them unopened with an attached letter telling them not to contact them again. The letter had set off warning bells, and she wasted no time in bringing it to the Headmaster's attention.

Dumbledore had sent her off to hand deliver the letter, stating that there must've been some sort of mistake made. _It's his fault I'm here._ She shivered, doing her best to ignore the ominous feeling that threatened to smother her as took a step onto the doorstep. Her inner cat was becoming increasingly restless. The only times that this happened was when bead storms were set to hit the castle. She hoped that Young Harry would accept the letter and their business would be concluded. If her restlessness was any measurement she didn't want to be anywhere near here when the storm hit.

Giving a sharp rap on the door she stepped back.

Silence.

Once again she knocked this time harder. The same answer. She was already reaching into her robes to draw her wand when she heard the faint scurrying of feet grow louder as someone rushed to answer the door.

The door opened wide enough for a head to slip through. _Petunia Evans._ Minerva thought distastefully, having had the misfortune to meet the horse face woman previously.

"Yes who is it?" Petunia asked her head held high as she attempted to look down on Minerva.

"Good afternoon. I am Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We sent a letter to Mr. Potter that was returned unopened."

Petunia's face turned white as a sheet. "I'm sorry we don't want what you're selling!" The woman exclaimed quickly slamming the door shut on Minerva's disbelieving face. "DON'T COME BACK HERE!"

 _How rude._ Minerva thought, drawing her wand and discretely casting an unlocking charm at the door. "YOU! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Petunia screeched.

"And I have business with Mr. Potter." Minerva explained. "Kindly tell me where he is and I can leave after our business is concluded."

"What? So you can take him to that Freak school of yours?" Petunia snarled.

"My dear Aunt." A calm and smooth voice interjected before Minerva could voice her response. "What have we said about using the F word?"

Minerva turned to see a young boy dressed neatly in casual pants and a polo. He had slicked back black hair, revealing a blemish free forehead, and piercing green eyes as warm as the arctic.

"You know how Dudley feels every time you say that. The poor boy still hasn't gotten over his weight issues, and every time that word is brought up you exacerbate the problem."

"Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked timidly, trying to connect the image of the giggling boy she had bounced on her lap to this cold person in front of her. She hated to think it but his actions reminded her more of the Darker Heads of Houses than it did a young boy.

"Good afternoon Madame. What can I do for you?" Harry asked, fixing her with his killing curse green eyes.

"I'm here to discuss why your letter was returned to us unopened." Minerva said holding up his acceptance letter.

He tilted his head quizzically, before motioning towards the sitting room. "Perhaps we should retire to the sitting room. It seems like there are many things that need to be discussed."

"I would hate to impose." Minerva began only to stop when she saw him shaking his head.

"It's no trouble. Petunia wouldn't mind either would she?" He asked looking at his aunt who only shook her head. When both Harry and Minerva had sat down he said. "Petunia, tea." His aunt scurried off to the kitchen. "Now while we are waiting for her to return, it's probably best that we begin."

Minerva nodded. "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We recently sent you a letter extending an invitation to join our prestigious school, only for it to return to us unopened. With a note saying not to contact you again."

He held out his hand, and Minerva understood the gesture, quickly handing over his letter. Instead of tearing it open like she had seen many children do, or stare at it in disbelief, he calmly reached into his pocket and withdrew a small knife. Slicing open the letter he pulled out the parchment and set the envelope to the side, put away his knife and began reading.

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on September 1. We await your own by no later than July 31.**

He had just finished reading the letter aloud when his aunt returned, almost dropping the tray that she was carrying. "Am I correct in assuming that you are the same Minerva McGonagall that signed this letter?" He asked.

"You are." She answered, seeing the boy nod in response, as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"How do you like yours?" He asked, readying a second cup.

"Just a little milk." She answered taking the cup after he had finished pouring it. "If you're ready, I will escort you to Diagon Alley where you can purchase all your supplies."

"What makes you think that I'm going?" Harry asked gracefully sipping his tea. He allowed a small smile to show as the Professor choked on her tea.

"It's the law!" Minerva said. "All magicals must at least receive an education to their O.W.L. or else have their wand snapped and be exiled from the magical world."

"Considering that I do not have a wand. Why should I care?" Harry asked putting his tea down, and reaching for a biscuit.

Minerva was dumbfounded, and only years of experience as being stern faced prevented her from gaping like a fish. "But you must attend! Hogwarts has educated every member of your family for the last thousand years."

"Maybe it's time for that to change." Harry mused. "Besides the law says that a magical must receive their O.W.L.s to keep their wand. It doesn't say anything about me being forced to attend Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is the finest institute of Magical Education in the World." Minerva said testily.

"Really? According to whom?" Harry asked raising a brow. "Is there an international ranking scale that would prove that what you said is not a boast due to you being affiliated with the school in a teaching capacity? I mean if it were anything but the best it would reflect poorly upon you as you are one of the teachers under its employ."

Minerva couldn't help it, never before had a student speak to her like this. Her mouth open and closed dumbly as she tried to respond. It had been many years since she last took a look at the lists compiled by ICW and in that time their position may have changed. If she foolishly tried to tell him that they were #1 and he checked and they weren't it would prove that he was right. "I'd have to check the records released by the ICW." Minerva said sourly.

"Please do." He responded. "Boasting that you're the best when you're really not would be sad and a lie. So since we've established that Hogwarts being #1 in the world if a dubious fact, can you give me another reason to attend there, rather than say a school in the warmth of France or even emigrating to America and seeking my education there?"

"That would be a disaster!" Minerva blurted out, before her jaw snapped shut.

"Really, what makes me so special?" He asked, pouring himself another cup of tea.

 _Why is the boy so Slytherin?_ Minerva mentally cried. "Well?" He repeated, sitting back in his chair and steepling his fingers.

She hesitated for a few seconds, before beginning her story. She told him of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He scoffed at the title, chuckling at the look she sent him for interrupting her. Continuing she told him about the Dark Lord's Army, Death Eaters, and how they had spread terror throughout the country. His parents had fought against them only to be forced into hiding where they were ultimately hunted down by the Dark Lord himself. They had been killed but when Voldemort (he had finally forced her to reveal the Dark Lord's name) had tried to kill him his spell had backfired. He who was the only survivor of the Killing curse became the boy-who-lived.

"So I'm some sort of cultural icon." Harry drawled. "My not showing up would deal a severe blow to the school's reputation wouldn't it."

"Yes." Minerva said sourly, wondering what sort of concessions the boy would try to force on them. "However you must attend Hogwarts."

"You haven't convinced me that I should."

Minerva sighed; this was going nothing like she had planned. "Take my hand Mr. Potter; perhaps Professor Dumbledore will be able to convince you."

"Why where are going?"

"Hogwarts, and I am going to apparate us there."

"Apparate?"

"Apparition is a skill that adult wizards and witches learn that allows for almost instantaneous travel over certain distances." She saw the boy hesitating. "It's perfectly safe." She reassured, ignoring the fact that there was always that chance of splinching yourself.

He took her hand, and felt the entire world compress on him as it felt like he was being squeezed through a straw.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had just gotten back from another meeting with the Minister where he had o once again explain that his proposals were for the Greater Good. Sometimes he wondered how the incompetent man had managed to gain power before remembering that he had turned down the job, and that he was nothing more than Lucius' patsy.

"It's all for the Greater Good." He repeated to himself, rubbing his forehead before popping a lemon drop into his mouth. Feeling the wards activate, he wondered who had just apparated onto the grounds. The list of people with permissions to do so wasn't long, and he had his answer a minute later when his fireplace roared to life.

Minerva's face appeared in the green flames. "Hello Albus, are you busy right now?"

"What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have Mr. Potter, in my office now and he's still undecided on whether or not he's going to attend Hogwarts."

When she said that he felt his entire world begin crashing around his ears. All his plans depended on Harry attending Hogwarts, not to mention the fact that even with all his popularity he would be publically lynched in Diagon Alley if people found out that their Savior was not going to attend Hogwarts.

He could afford to be late to a meeting so long as it secured the boy's attendance, and if worst came to worse he could always fall back on _that_. "Come on through." He said opening the grate wider.

His Deputy was the first one through, followed quickly by a young boy dressed in a white polo and black slacks and shoes. His current demeanor, the way that he carried himself as well as his dress set off warning bells in his head. Harry Potter was supposed to be a downtrodden orphan willing to accept them and would seek acceptance from the teachers as well as develop a grandfatherly relationship with him. Everything that he was seeing about the boy told him that that was not going to happen.

"So you're the one responsible for placing me with the Dursleys?" Harry drawled, staring at the man responsible for his current situation. If anyone had looked closely they would've seen chips of blue appearing in his eyes, as well as small discharges on his fingers.

"It was for the Greater Good." Dumbledore explained. "You're mother's love and sacrifice allowed for me to anchor the blood wards to your aunt. So long as you lived in the same house the wards would not allow anyone to enter the property who wished you harm."

"So if she were no longer alive then the wards would fall." Harry asked.

Something about the way he said it immediately set everyone's mind on edge. "Theoretically yes." Dumbledore nodded. "Now what's this about you not wishing to attend Hogwarts?"

"I didn't say that." Harry explained. "I said that I would make my decision based on this school's rankings in comparison to the global average. Why should I waste my time attending what might be a third-rate school when I could attend a more prestigious one?"

"My boy, Hogwarts is number one in the World." Dumbledore chided gently.

"So you and your Deputy have relatedly said. Yet the fact remains that I don't believe you." Harry said simply.

Both of the teachers were shocked. "My dear boy-" Dumbledore started.

"I am not nor will be your boy. If you want me to start believing anything you say the least you can do is start using my name."

"Harry-"

"I'm sorry when did we become familiar enough for you to use my first name?" He asked tilting his head.

Everyone's jaw shut with an audible click. "Mr. Potter show some respect for the Headmaster."

"First off respect is earned Madam, and he does not have mine. Secondly he may be the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but I am not a student here. Nor am I awed by his presence."

"Mr. Potter your parents would've wanted you to attend."

"What they want is irrelevant seeing as they are no longer among the living." Harry replied curtly. "And according to what I know of my mother she would've preferred me to attend the best school possible. Which I remind you, you have not convinced me that your school is."

"It may take some time to gather the information you want." Dumbledore said slowly.

"I can wait." Harry said sitting back in his chair.

"A few days."

"I do not enjoy your delaying tactics. If this information is not your priority, then attending this school would not be mine." Harry threatened.

They sat in silence for a few moments. _This is bad._ Dumbledore thought. There was no way the boy would choose to stay at Hogwarts if he saw the international rankings. While still a top ranked school Hogwarts rating has been on a steady decline for almost 10 years, not to mention the fact that their Defensive Magics O.W.L.s have been abysmal for almost 50 years. The less said about the potions score the better. _It looks like I need to play my trump card. To think that it needs to be used already. Hopefully I'll be able to earn the boy's trust in the coming year._ "I'm sorry to say that you have no choice but to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Oh?" Harry asked. "And pray tell why would I be forced to attend?"

"When you were born you're parents like many other of the older families wrote your name down in the Book of Names which records all future students. In addition they paid your tuition in full."

"So refund the money."

"It's not that simple." Dumbledore said shaking his head. "When you're parents paid your tuition they signed a binding magical contract guaranteeing your enrollment."

"So you're telling me that I never had any choice in the matter?" Harry questioned his voice becoming strangely calm. "That I'm being forced to attend here against my will. It would not be a stretch to say that I am going to be kidnapped and held in internment for 10 months of the year here."

"You're not a prisoner." Minerva finally spoke up.

"A bird in a gilded cage is still locked in a cage." Harry snapped. "The fact of the matter is that I don't want to be here yet I'm being forced to stay."

There was a burst of flames as Fawkes appeared just outside the window. For the first time since they had arrived they looked outside to see dark storm clouds, gathering overhead. Just as Fawkes was about to sing, a large bolt of lightning crashed into him.

"I guess your turkey died." Harry shrugged, feeling slightly better with each bolt the storm released.

"Fawkes is a phoenix Harry, he'll be fine." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. "Now where were we? Ah yes you're attendance." A brief look of annoyance passed on Harry's face as another bolt of lightning cracked overhead this time striking the astronomy tower.

"The list." He said holding out his hand. Minerva hesitantly handed it over feeling a jolt pass through her as their hands touched.

He read it over quickly before pocketing it. "I'd like to leave now."

"I'll escort you back home." Minerva said offering her hand. "We'll need to apparate once more."

She saw the distaste in his face, as he touched her hand.

The last thing Dumbledore heard from the boy was, "I'll remember this."

* * *

They appeared with a crack on the doorstep of Privet Drive.

"Don't you think that's going to draw people's attention?" He asked raising a brow.

"The wards around the house prevent others from noticing." Professor McGonagall. "To buy you're supplies you'll need to go to Diagon Alley which can be accessed through the Leaky Cauldron Pub in London."

"And how am I supposed to pay for my supplies?" Harry asked.

"Your parents left you a vault at Gringotts, which is at the far end of the Alley. You can't miss it." McGonagall said withdrawing a key from her pocket. "Use this to open the vault. Lastly to get to Hogwarts you need to take the Express. The express is located in King's Cross Station Platform 9 ¾."

She handed over a golden ticket. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes a complete copy of the rules and regulations." Harry said. "If I'm being forced to attend this the least I could do is know what exactly I can and can't do in my prison."

"Once again Mr. Potter Hogwarts is not a prison. All were trying to do is to help you."

"By kidnapping and forcing me to stay against my will?" He sneered taking the key and ticket from her hand and walking back into the home.

Minerva couldn't help but feel a pit forming in her stomach. Already she knew that this was going to be an interesting year, she only prayed that she would live long enough to see Mr. Potter graduate and leave.

* * *

After Harry had closed the door he went out to the backyard. "So it's just like you said."

The wind whistled in response, gently caressing him.

"Haha, yeah I really don't like the old goat. Hopefully their society isn't as backwards as you say."

This time the wind howled, the air smelling of ozone.

"No. No. I know you've never steered me wrong before, it's just that there's a first for everything."

Another gentle breeze.

"Did you really have to shoot that Phoenix out of the sky?" He asked.

This time the wind sounded like a flute.

He sighed. "You can't claim dominion over the entire sky and shoot down any other birds."

Another gust.

"Yes I'm sure. No matter how much you think he's an affront to your majesty." Harry said, extending an arm. "You're coming with me right? If the school is as bad as you say I'll need you with me to help control my urges." A final breeze this time whipping around him to envelop him like a hug.

"Thanks my friend." Harry smiled. "Now I have to remind Petunia about what happens when she uses the F word where I can hear it." He heard the door open and close once more, followed by the heavy footfalls that he had come to associate with both his cousin and uncle. "Speak of the devil." Harry smiled viciously. "It looks like everything I need to teach her a lesson has arrived."

Stepping back into the house he saw his Aunt trying to send Dudley back outside. "Tsk, Tsk. I need him for punishment dear Aunt." Harry said. He caught sight of the familiar cast iron skillet that had been used so many times. Holding out his hand the skillet flew into his palm as he gripped it tightly. "Do you remember this?"

"Please don't." She whimpered.

"When I was 4 you hit me with this because I burned your breakfast. You called me a freak, devil child, and told me my parents were drunks who died in a car accident." Lightning began to crackle along the skillet. "Back then I hated you; I thought the best way to hurt you was to do so directly. Now though, I'm much more versed in the art of causing pain." Extending his free hand, he pointed his fingers at Vernon. "You obese sorry excuse for a man. I want to try something new today and see if I can make the fat on your body melt." With those ominous words lightning launched from his fingers striking his uncle in the chest. The whale collapsed to the floor moaning as he kept the power levels to around what a taser would be like. After about 30 seconds he let up. "You feel that throbbing pain? The pounding of your heart as it gets back into rhythm? You have your wife to blame." _You know with the number of years I've been doing this to him I'm actually surprised his heart hasn't given out yet._

"Now my dear aunt, you know how much it hurts Dudley every time you say the F word. I think 5 strikes should drive home the lesson." Harry said holding the skillet out for her to take.

"No. Please. Don't make me do it."

"Take the skillet and I expect you to put your all into it. Just like when you hit me. If you don't I'll have to make it 10." He said calmly, smirking as she took the skillet in shaky hands.

The look on his cousin's face filled him with warm fuzzy feelings. "I'm sorry Diddykins." Petunia cried, tears streaming down her face as she swung the skillet with all her might smacking her son in the arm. Thwack. The iron skillet met his cousin's flabby arm. Thwack another strike this time to the other arm. She alternated between the arms, the two of them crying in pain.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked. "I didn't cry when you tried to split my skull with the pan. I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree. This fat bastard's just like his father. Weak, inept, doomed to grow up to be just as large a failure. What about it Petunia, should we put him out of his misery?"

The woman cried even louder, as Harry brought both his hands up and like a puppet master manipulated the strings of his doll. Her limbs jerked wildly, clumsily as the electrical signals in her brain fired to bring the skillet over her head. Closing both hands and pulling them towards him, her arm dropped faster than what was humanly possible. _This'll cause too many problems._ A small voice in the back of his mind said, causing him to sigh as his finger lazily twitched, diverting the strike at the last moment.

"AAAHAHHHHHHHHH" Petunia screamed feeling the bones in her arm break as they were unable to cope with the stresses that he had forced them to go through.

"I want food in 20 minutes. Bring it to my room, oh and Vernon, throw your son in the cupboard there's no need for a freak like him to get medical care." Smiling at the terror that the Dursleys were under he turned around and headed towards the master bedroom. "Oh yes. It's good to be bad."

* * *

Challenge Information

 **Okay guys, this one was inspired by my good friend The Modern Sorcere** **r, so my thanks to him for that.**

 **DZ2's 'The Mark of Zeus' Challenge**

 **Plot:** The collision of Light and Dark magic had an unforeseen side-effect on Harry; not a Horcrux, but access to the most-powerful, most-destructive and unpredictable force of nature.

 **Rules:** All affinities are welcome

It is up to the writer when the story starts

Harry MUST have control over the elemental force of Lightning

Whenever Harry gets stressed, there are either sparks dancing on him or thunder rumbling nearby

Harry's Electrokinetic abilities have an effect on technology and machines and because of this, he can use technology at Hogwarts

If the story starts in first year, he can go to any House

All pairings are welcome

 **Guidelines:** Technomage-Harry

Harry has control of a power similar to Electrokinesis (Plasma, Ion, Energy, Magnetism/Electromagnetism, Psychic-Lightning etc.)

Harry discovers another elemental power

Crossovers

Other elementals at Hogwarts

Harry's power means that he is labelled as a Dark Wizard or a Dark Lord regardless of affinity

To restore/strengthen his power, Harry draws strength from electrical sources (like in Infamous)

Slash

Harry uses a weapon to focus his power

 **Forbidden:** Weak Harry

Harry as a Horcrux

Harry being a naive person

 **Other than that, it's up to you...**


	2. Diagon Alley

_I guess I need to head to pick up supplies for my prison._ He thought, taking a second look at the supply list that the Professor had left him. _Question everything. That's going to be the watchword for my time there._

Getting out of bed he opened his closet and chose his clothes for the day. Comfortable black dress pants, a white shirt, silver vest, and finally a black blazer trimmed in silver. The final piece was a green cravat, meticulously placed so that the faint silver threads would shine in certain light. _Hmmmm open robe or no?_ He thought running his hand along the black robe in the back of the closet. _Considering that I'm a half-blood did Minerva really expect me to not know anything about the local magical society? Or was Dumbledore hoping for a downtrodden boy that would cling to his every word. Well he's going to be sorely disappointed if that's what he was hoping for. No robe._

Decision made he grabbed several vials filled with iron sand, and placed them into his pocket. Going down the stairs he saw his aunt at the stove. "Hello Aunty."

She froze at his voice. "Good morning."

"I'll be requiring a simple breakfast. Tea and an assortment of biscuits. Tell Vernon that I'll be going to London for the day, and that unless he wants me to teleport myself there, he'll drive." Harry said sitting down at the table and opening the newspaper.

"He can't drive you." Petunia said hesitantly, as she placed his breakfast in front of him.

"Oh why not? You haven't even asked him." He asked raising a single brow at her as he lowered the morning paper.

"He's sick in bed."

"Drag his fat arse out of it. Being sick didn't stop you from making me earn my keep. Tell him that the only reason that I haven't killed him is that with his terrible health his life insurance wouldn't even cover the funeral. However my magnanimity isn't infinite and he might get in his car one day only to find that the brakes don't work. What's left of him will go into a plain pine box in an unmarked grave." He grinned as she rapidly lost color. Snatching up a biscuit he placed it into his mouth, savoring the berry flavor that burst on contact with his tongue.

Washing it down with a sip of tea, he asked. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell him my ultimatum?"

She hurried out of the kitchen, sidestepping Dudley whose arms hung limply. "Hello cousin." Harry sneered, enjoying the rush it gave him as his cousin froze when hearing his voice. "Oh calm down. It's not like you've done anything to make we want to harm you today."

Dudley was still tense, having heard those exact words many times before.

"But then again you never needed a reason to make me miserable." Harry said tapping a finger to his chin. "Luckily for you I'm in a good mood."

His cousin didn't need to hear anything else, as he ran out of the kitchen towards the door. There was no school so he'd probably be spending his time with the other neighborhood bullies. It didn't matter to him; they had learned long ago to leave him alone.

Finishing his food, he headed to the sitting room. "Vernon you inept fool, I know with your massive girth that running is impossible, but if you're not down here in 30 seconds I'm going to walk into the middle of the street and teleport myself to the alley." He didn't scream or even raise his voice. Doing such a thing was crude and barbaric, a mark of the uncultured swine. At least that was what he had been taught by his cousin's parents. Yet his voice carried throughout the house.

Exactly 23 seconds later Vernon came barreling down the stairs so fast that Harry was surprised his forward momentum didn't cause the walrus of a man to topple over.

"Go back upstairs." He said seeing the twitchiness of the man, as well as his labored breathing. "In your current state you're more likely to drive us off the road then get us there safely."

Stepping outside the house he held up his hand, channeling a bit of magic through his arm. With a bang a large purple triple decker bus appeared in front of him, as he stumbled back from the concussive force of its arrival.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is-"

"The Leaky Cauldron." Harry said brushing past the man and flicking him a galleon. As it was still day there were chairs instead of beds, unfortunately wizards lacked the common sense to anchor the chairs onto the floor with a sticking spell. "You can keep the change if you apply a sticking charm to my chair."

Taking a seat in the largest of the chairs, the conductor hastily cast the required spell before saying, "Take her away Ern."

* * *

5 minutes later that bus came to a jarring stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron, depositing one very annoyed wizard. Sparks danced along his fingers as he smothered the desire to see what a plasma bolt would do to the vehicle.

"Should've just teleported." Harry grumbled, entering the pub and brushing past Tom, the Barkeep. Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap. Knocking on the brick the wall reformed itself into a gateway into Diagon Alley.

His first stop was Gringotts, where he immediately saw a Muggle-Born girl, trying to talk to one of the surly goblins. Contrary to popular belief acting nice to one of them wouldn't gain you any favor. They were relegated to being bankers due to losing all the rebellions that they did, and wouldn't hesitate to exploit any weakness a person showed, kindness being one of them. If anything if you wanted to prove yourself you were better off kicking a goblin's teeth in with your foot or punching them in the face. Any violence that didn't involve a wand was likely to get you a modicum of respect. They hated wand wielders ever since they had been stripped of the ability to create wands and staves to focus their own magic.

However one thing was true in both worlds, and that time was money. Wasting none he stepped up to the nearest goblin and demanded. "Take me to Sharpclaw, wretch."

"What did you say wizard?" The goblin sneered.

"You heard me now don't waste my time before I decide to break your nose."

The other goblins nearby hissed in anger. Insulting a goblin's nose was akin to telling them to bugger off and was one of the worst insults in the culture. The teller withdrew a dagger from underneath his station and plunged it into the wood.

"For that insult you'd best be ready to pay the consequences."

Reaching into his pocket he uncorked one of the vials of iron sand that he had. His powers extended to control the sand densely packing it together to form a dagger with a blade that he had vibrate at high speeds. Plunging his own weapon into the counter he sneered. "Mine's bigger. Now bring me to Sharpclaw, you lowly teller."

Now was the crucial moment, and as the goblin in front of him removed his dagger first, he smiled all teeth like a shark. The goblin had backed down from his challenge, if he hadn't removed his dagger first a few moments later there would've most likely been a brawl in the middle of the Gringotts floor. The loser naturally would've been eaten.

"Follow me." The goblin snarled, though Harry noted it wasn't as vicious as his previous words and that he wasn't called a human or a wizard.

He was led down the winding passages of the Bank meant to confuse intruders and cause them to be hopelessly lost. That was if they ever managed to get out of the vault that they had been trying to rob. He had heard stories about the wards and traps that were used to protect the vaults not to mention the rumored dragons, griffins, and supposedly a nundu that protected the high security vaults.

The office of Sharpclaw, Account Manager of House Potter, was a trio of rooms housing everyone needed to handle his estate. In this case it was more than a simple manager but also a team of undersecretaries and legal writers. "Good Afternoon, Sharpclaw." Harry said brushing past the goblin that had brought him here. He immediately took a seat and poured himself a drink from the stone pitcher on the desk.

"Your brazen attitude is one day going to piss off the wrong person." Sharpclaw said gruffly, never looking up from his paperwork.

"Let them try." Harry dismissed. "Now as time is money, let's settle this quickly so that we can both get back to our duties."

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Potter." Sharpclaw said, placing his quill down.

Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew two golden keys.

"Hissss." Sharpclaw snarled at seeing the two keys.

"This one is the one you personally issued me when I gave blood to verify my identity." Harry said placing the one in his right hand onto the table and sliding it forward so that Sharpclaw could examine it. His manager picker up the key and turned it over in his hands, feeling the magic coursing through it, showing its authenticity. "You told me that all previous copies would be destroyed in a burst of sympathetic magic."

"They should've been." Sharpclaw hissed, letting loose a plethora of curses in Gobbledygook.

"So how did this one manage to escape Gringotts famed security and thoroughness?" Harry asked casually flicking the second key, the one he had gotten from McGonagall at his manager. "Minerva McGonagall gave that to me when she delivered my Hogwarts Letter. It was in possession of Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore." Sharpclaw cursed. There was no love lost between Dumbledore and the goblins as several times he had either abstained or voted against proposals in the Wizengamot that would allow them more freedom and equality. The man had even put forth a proposal for the formation of a new bank under Ministry control. He had almost been singlehandedly responsible for causing the next Goblin Rebellion with that proposal. Even though the proposal failed to receive any seconds it was still the principle of the matter.

"I can't tell if there's any difference between the keys." Harry admitted.

"The difference is minute. Both are goblin made and have our magic running through them. The wavelength and signature and slightly off but not enough to trigger the security protocols." Sharpclaw said glaring at the second key.

"That means only a goblin could've made that key." Harry pointed out.

"I know that!" Sharpclaw snarled slamming his hands onto the desk. "We have a traitor in our midst, and when I find out who it is I will personally slaughter their clan."

"No feasting?"

"Cowards and traitors." Sharpclaw dismissed. "There's no strength to be taken from them. Let their bodies go to feed the dragons."

Harry sighed. "This key thankfully could only access my trust vault so the Heirloom and Main vault should be safe, however we're going to need to conduct a full audit…again."

"Yes." Sharpclaw said opening a drawer and removing a piece of parchment and a blood quill.

"I hate these things." Harry grumbled reading over the parchment carefully before signing his name at the bottom with a flourish.

"Results of the audit of your trust vault will be available in 1-2 business days, the results for the Main and Heirloom vault should be available within a week, and I'll keep you apprised of progress made towards finding the traitors."

"Gringotts secured mail please. I still have mail redirection wards where I'm currently living."

Sharpclaw made a note on another piece of parchment, "Regarding your request from your last visit, a secured money pouch has been approved for your use. Pick it up at the front desk. Do you have any more questions?"

"My trust vault has been refilled?"

"On your birthday as ordered by your father."

"Good then I'll trouble you no more." Harry said, taking back his key.

Leaving the office, he wondered if the teller had purposefully left as retribution for shaming him in front of the others. _No matter._ He thought feeling the wind against his skin, and slowly listening to its directions.

Soon enough he was back in the atrium, cutting in front of the line to reach the teller that had left him. He smiled darkly, all teeth, an insult to goblins before rearing back and punching the offending goblin clean off his stool. He ignored the cries of protest from all around him, his eyes never leaving the goblin he had cold clocked. He made sure to stay out of reach of the goblin's smaller arms, before coldly saying, "Account Manager Sharpclaw said that you have a secured money pouch for me."

The goblin painfully raised an arm and pointed to a purple money pouch in a cubby behind the desk. "Pleasure doing business with you." He sneered, taking the money pouch. Then he turned his back on the goblin another insult, one that said that he was unworthy of even being considered a threat. The other goblins were shooting him curious looks or giving him nods of approval which he returned.

* * *

Stepping out of Gringotts his first stop was the trunk store. Trunkle's Trunk was one of the stores that he had never visited before on his trips to the Alley considering that he had a mokeskin pouch that had served his needs fine. Still though he was hoping that they had some alternatives to trunks as he was not keen on lugging one around with him.

"Welcome to Trunkle's Trunk." A middle aged man with glasses greeted as he stepped inside. "Hogwarts, son?"

"Yes. I was hoping that you have an alternative to a trunk. I know that they're traditional." Harry said cutting the man off as he was about to protest. "But I was looking for something secure and discrete that I could carry around with me at all times."

"I hope you aren't planning on smuggling anything you aren't supposed to." The man said staring at him critically.

Harry laughed. "No sir, but you see I'm the youngest of my family. My older siblings when they come home all enjoy pulling pranks on one another, and inevitably I end up getting hit in the crossfire. I learned early on to guard my belongings and well, the lessons have stuck." Harry smiled. "The last thing I need is for one of them to get into my dorm and charm my robes to disappear in the middle of the Great Hall."

"I understand." The man said sympathetically. "My siblings and I are the same way, though thankfully none of us have messed around with each other's clothes while in public."

"One of my brother's friends told me that you sold 4-compartment necklaces."

"I do, but they're expensive. Almost triple the price of a comparable trunk." The man said waving at one of the sales associates to help another group of people that had come into the shop. "Come with me."

The man led him over to a corner of the shop where there were several display cases. Though the material varied from simple iron to elaborate gold, they all had the same basic shape, a chain necklace with a beaten disc. In the center of the disc was a small gemstone that was used to power the entire runic array that allowed if to store objects within it. The two small square talismans to either side served as boundaries and marked each individual compartment. The four talismans were marked with the runic symbol of Eihwaz which served as a defensive rune.

"These are our 4-compartment necklaces. Each one is individually bonded to the person with a drop of blood, or for the more squeamish that don't want to have it blood bonded we have standard anti-theft charms as well as intent based wards. It gives the ministry required two warnings before delivering a lethal shock to those who try and take it. Operating them is easy, you simply place one hand on the talisman you want to put an object in then put your other hand on the object. The individual compartments aren't limitless; we found that they will each comfortably hold 1000 cubic feet. Any more and you begin to overtax the arrays. Retrieving an object is easy, simply place your hand on the talisman that it's stored in and say the name of the object. For example." The man said pulling a necklace out from under his shirt. "Pricing guide."

A sheet of parchment appeared in his hands. "These are the various prices for everything sold here."

Harry took it and began looking it over. "Is there any major differences in using the different metals and gems?"

"Of course." The man scoffed. "Iron is one of the worst conductors of magic, but once you get it seated within the metal it's a damn pain to remove. On the other side of the spectrum precious metal are easier to enchant but also to tamper with. The various gemstones serve as the power reservoir, and the better the gem the greater the charge it can hold. However no matter the stone I always insist on bringing it back here on a yearly basis for me to update and do maintenance on them. It's the same way for any of our multi-compartment trunks. Over time the enchantments began to get temperamental and start to fail. Of course such maintenance is covered by the initial purchase cost, which is why our prices are higher than what you would find in other stores."

"I'm guessing that the gems take in ambient magic, to fuel the spell."

The man nodded. "That's the only way that these items work. We also do custom work, if none of these suit your taste. Any metal besides iron can be picked up on the same day, if you want iron there's a wait time of a week minimum."

"Is iron really that secure?" Harry asked, still playing the innocent child card. "One of my brother's is training to be a curse-breaker, and unfortunately he's one of the ones that enjoys pranks the most."

"Well I'm not sure how these would hold up against a full assault from a trained curse-breaker." The man said hesitantly. "But several Heads of House and Aurors vouch for them, and a similar design is used in Diplomatic Transports. Honestly these are as secure as you can get without getting a standard trunk and having it professionally warded by a Gringott's Curse-breaker."

Harry nodded to himself, as thoughts floated through his mind. He took another look at the pricing guide, finding the one piece that had caught his eye. Honestly it wasn't his first choice but the extra security inherent in the matter tipped the balance in its favor. "I'll take that one." He pointed to a polished iron necklace with a sapphire stone set into the disk. Reaching into his new money pouch he pulled out the amount needed plus a ten galleon tip.

"Remember, yearly maintenance is the key to the item's longevity." The man said, removing the necklace from the display. "Would you like to have it blood bound?"

"Please." Harry answered removing a knife from his waist and pricking his finger.

"A drop or two on each."

Nodding he sprinkled the blood onto each of the talismans, all the while the shopkeeper chanted and bonded the necklace to him. "There we go. Now no one else will be able to remove anything from it, and the necklace can't be forcibly removed from your person." The shopkeeper conjured a handkerchief and handed it to him. "Here wrap this around your finger."

"Thank you." Harry said wrapping it around and squeezing the finger. Clumsily he unclasped the necklace and placed it around his neck, the locking mechanism sealing itself easily. It immediately resized itself to fir his smaller frame.

"The necklace also comes equipped with a disillusionment charm. Just touch the gem and it'll fade from view."

 _Interesting._ Harry thought, placing a finger against the gem, and watching it turn invisible. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Leaving Trunkle's he couldn't help but smile. The man had bought his story hook, line, and sinker. The only family in wizarding Britain with more than two children were the Weasleys, and their oldest was even training to be a curse-breaker. With their struggling finances it would've been impossible to purchase one such necklace. The shopkeeper hadn't even questioned it when he pulled out the necessary galleons to purchase the item. _Though that might've just been his desire to earn some money, and he didn't want to implicate himself in whatever things I might do by questioning me in depth. Either way what's done is done and my stuff will be secured in prison._

Taking a look at the supply list once more, he made his way to pick up the most important item he would ever need.

Ollivander's shop hadn't changed in all the years that he had passed by. Windows covered with dust making it impossible to see through, a rickety sign suspended above the door pronouncing the name of the store and the fact that they had been in business since the Roman Empire. Opening the door he saw another person. A woman, tall and slim with a body many would kill for. She had long blonde hair, immaculate skin like cream and ice blue eyes. She wore stylish black silk robes trimmed in silver, and had a regal air around her. Her haughty look immediately changed as she caught sight of him, changing to a smile. "Cousin Hadrian." She said extending her hand.

"Cousin Narcissa." Harry responded taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "How have you been?"

"Quite well." Narcissa answered. "And you? How have the…muggles…been treating you."

"Well enough." He responded. "Though it seems I've been lax in their discipline. Something that I made sure to correct last night."

"Naturally pets sometimes need to be reminded of who the master really is."

"Of course." He nodded. "Tell me, how have my other cousins been doing?"

"A clone of his father." Narcissa replied, disappointment in her voice, at least to those who knew her intimately. "He may be my son, but there is nothing of the Blacks in him."

"A shame." Harry sighed. "I heard that your sister's daughter, Nymphadora is quite talented."

"Yes. I may not have agreed with Andromeda marry that muggle-born wizard, but it seems that blood proves true once more. Only the Black lines have produced full Metamorphagi. Thankfully Lucius saw fit only to raise Draco, and left Lucretia in my care. She continues to prove herself as a powerful woman of the Black Family."

"Excellent. Her prowess is a testament to the teachings of our family." Harry smiled.

"Ah. Mr. Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you." Ollivander said, appearing from behind a shelf. Approaching the counter he handed Narcissa a long box. "Draco's wand, hawthorn 10" with a unicorn hair core, springy. Polished and ready for use. Now Mr. Potter let's get you started. I have a feeling my record may be broken today."

Pulling out several measuring tapes he began to take his measurements. "Which is your dominant hand?"

"Ambidextrous." Harry answered.

"It seems like only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Ollivander said browsing through the shelves that held all his wares. Your mother preferred willow perfect for delicate charm work, but not opposed to powerful casting, however your father preferred mahogany a good wand for transfiguration. I say they preferred, but in reality it's the wand that chooses the wizard. Ah." Pulling a single box from the shelf he took the lid off and handed it to him. "Here we are."

"Give it a wave." Narcissa encouraged him.

Flicking the wand towards the wall, a massive fireball shot forth, igniting towering piles of parchment. "No, no, definitely not!" Ollivander said scrambling to take the wand from Harry's grip as Narcissa cast an _Aguamenti_ on the fire.

Putting the wand away Ollivander disappeared again into the back scurrying to find a new wand.

"I had a similar reaction to my first wand." Narcissa confided. "Only I flooded the store and we were all standing ankle deep in water before Garrick managed to take the wand from me."

He nodded dumbly storing that tidbit of information away, as Ollivander returned with another box. "Perhaps this one. Hazel, 13" unicorn hair."

Reaching out his hand the wand immediately shot from the table impaling itself 6" deep into the far wall. "Apparently not. No matter, we'll find a wand for you."

"I've never heard of a wand rejecting a person so violently before." Narcissa commented, a small smile playing at her lips, eyes full of mirth as she looked upon her favored cousin and the one she wished had been her son.

"Nor have I." Garrick responded. "Perhaps we should forgo the wands with an affinity to the more subtle arts."

"Please." Harry deadpanned. Over and over the process repeated itself with devastating results. 2 hours passed and once more Ollivander returned this time cradling a box with all the care that one would give a newborn.

"I wonder." The man said slowly, undoing a ribbon that held the box close. "Holly and phoenix feather, 11"."

Reaching out, Harry felt a wave of power emanating from the wand. The power quickly began to scream as it came in contact with his own magic, as the wand itself blackened and writhed in agony. They watched in horrified fascination as the wand curled in on itself and turned to ash.

"Well I've never heard rumors about this happening before."

"Once again Mr. Potter you continue to astound me." Ollivander sighed, turning his gaze to the various shelves. "All this time and we have yet to even narrow down what wood you are compatible with. Perhaps we should start from the absolute beginning."

This time Ollivander left and returned with several blocks of wood. "We've tried all the woods suitable for subtle wands, and none have worked. So here I have a selection of the woods commonly used to handle larger amounts of power. Aspen, Blackthorn, Cherry, Ebony, Elder, Red Oak, Rowan, and Yew, these are what I have used in the past though there are many other woods out there. Pick up each one and tell me what you think."

Doing as the man instructed he picked up each block and felt his magic coursing through them. Blackthorn, Ebony, Elder, and Rowan were placed together, the rest swept aside. "I thought as much." Ollivander whispered, eyeing the Elder wood critically. "All these wands are suited for the more martial wizard."

"A Dueling wand?" Narcissa asked, having conjured herself a seat as she browsed through a book throughout the exhaustive search.

"Of a sorts. When I say martial I do not mean only duels but warfare. Blackthorn and Ebony wands are commonly found among Aurors, Hitwizards and the previous wars Death Eaters and Knights of Walpurgis. Rowan has a similar disposition but prefers to be used in more defensive magics, and lastly Elder which is magical by itself and can handle enormous power flowing through it. Next we need to choose a core."

They narrowed the core down to Dragon Heartstring, as he put Ebony and Rowan to the side leaving only Ebony and Elder as the last woods. "Neither of these feel perfect."

"Perhaps you need a secondary core to act as a balancer." Ollivander mused, staring deeply at him. "Tell me how long have you have had your familiar." Harry stiffened, his hand immediately dropping to his pocket, ready to attack in a heartbeat. "I mean you no harm." Ollivander said raising his hands in a placating manner. "I think I understand the problem now, I'll need a part of you familiar to complete the wand."

Still tense, his eyes turned blue as he connected with his familiar. Several minutes passed before a single blue tail feather appeared in his outstretched hand. "Be careful with that." He warned.

Ollivander took the feather reverently, feeling the immense power that the small plume held within it. "Give me a few minutes." Taking the feather, the dragon heart string, and the Elder wood he disappeared into the back.

"It's about time." Narcissa commented. "Draco, Lucretia and Lucius have been trying to reach me for an hour."

"You were free to leave at any time." He said.

She scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Attaining your first wand is the start of your journey to become a Wizard or Witch. It's one of a parent's proudest moments, and as things are you are the son I never had."

"Don't let Draco hear you saying that." Harry grinned. "He's already quite miffed that I am to inherit the Black Lordship."

"I love my son, but he's a clone of his father." Narcissa said sadly. "Blacks bow to no one, something that most of my family seems to have forgotten. Andromeda carved her own path; even if she had the tacit support of our Head of House it must've been hard to do so with everyone else hating her. Dear Bella was force to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. She was already a bit unstable and marrying that pig finally drove her over the edge. Why my Aunt wanted to join the prestigious Black Family to that of a minor clan that failed to rise to prominence in all its history I don't know. But then again those of the Crabbe line have never been the most intelligent."

"A similar thought has passed through my mind many a times. Why would we join our blood with the likes of the French cowards. Malfoy, a family that fled France during the Revolution of 1848, did you know that there's still a standing bounty for the heads of any male Malfoy?"

"I did not."

"When they arrived here in Britain they literally only had the clothes on their back, and they worked as laborers, barely above the Weasleys in financial status until they finally caught a break in the 50s. They possess no Wizengamot seat, no political power or alliances worth gaining, nor noble status. Why would we join the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to them is a mystery. Rumor has it that Dear Lucius almost emptied the Malfoy coffers funding the Dark Lord's little revolt, and greasing palms to not get sent to Azkaban."

"Tell me dearest cousin." Harry began. "Are you well cared for? Is your standard of living being Lucius' trophy-wife as opulent as you were accustomed to as a daughter of Black?"

"Why?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.

"It's stated in your marriage contract that Lucius must provide for you in the manner which you grew up accustomed to. Failure to do so would result in a breach of contract and at that point Head of the Blacks may demand the return of your dowry with interest. I may not like what she may have done but Bellatrix was once a daughter of the Blacks and the Lestrange have broken their contract. When a new Head takes the mantle he will demand satisfaction from all those that wronged our House."

"I…am content." Narcissa said. He caught the cunning glint in her eyes as she filed the information away in case she needed to make an escape. He expected nothing else from the woman who had pretty much raised him to be a Black. He knew nothing about the Potter and how they trained their children, so he felt no real connection to the family. In a way he only saw them as a stepping stone to greater heights, and the gold held within its vaults fuel to further his own ambitions.

It was at this point that Ollivander returned cradling a black wand. "Elder 14" rigid, dual core of dragon heartstring and a tail feather from the king of the skies. A wand perfect for channeling the most powerful of spells."

Taking the wand in his hand he examined its dark beauty. The wand was a polished black, straight and clean with no ornamentation. If one looked loosely they would be able to see blue and red lines running the length of the wand, almost like veins and arteries. Holding it in his hand he felt it pulsing in sync with his own power, amplifying his already powerful abilities. "I feel…complete." He smiled darkly, his eyes turning a piercing blue, as the winds whipped around him and sparks danced down his arm.

"That'll be 15 galleons Mr. Potter." Ollivander said.

"A weapon as magnificent as this deserves the best holster." Harry said never taking his eyes off his wand. "And the best kit to care for it."

"40 galleons for everything."

Handing over the money he attached the holster to the underside of his forearm and reluctantly placed his wand into it. For a moment his heart stopped as he saw the entire ensemble fade from view, but he let out a relieved sigh when he touched his arm and felt the outline of it.

"Are we done here?" Narcissa asked raising a carefully sculpted brow. He nodded, his hand never straying far from his wand. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Harry shook his head. "Sadly I still have a few school items to purchase, as well as a gift for my dearest cousin."

"Is her mind still set on joining the Aurors?" Narcissa said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"It is. To her it's a way for to regain some pride to the Black name as well as to prove that not everyone in her family is Dark." Harry answered. "Though you must admit, Andromeda has thrived being away from her family. I believe that she just published a paper for a medical journal, and was recently promoted to chief healer."

"I would expect nothing less from my sister." Narcissa said proudly. Unknown to Lucius she was still in contact with her 'blood-traitor sister' and they often took tea together. Their public conflicts were nothing more than a farce, though it had taken her a long time to actually accept Teddy.

"Goodbye Cousin. I'll see you on the first." Harry said kissing her hand and departing from the store. He still had to pick up all his potions supplies and commission new robes. _I should get myself an elf._ He thought to himself as he went off to finish his shopping.


End file.
